


Puppy Love

by m11kewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Puppies, bby mike is hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m11kewheeler/pseuds/m11kewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike decides Eleven needs a furry companion to keep her company while he’s at school to cure her loneliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: m11kewheeler :)

Ever since Joyce Byers adopted Eleven, Mike felt like he spend more time at the Byers home than his own. It partly had to do with making up lost time hanging out with Will, but mostly--and he lamely denied it every time Dustin pestered him about it--he just wanted to see Eleven. She had been back home for the past month and everything was finally going back to normal. 

Well, Mike hoped it was. Will’s frequent runs to the bathroom concerned him, but his friend made no comment about it, so Mike chose not to worry too much. But what did worry him was that school was taking up all his free time, and Mike hardly had time to spend with Eleven. She was lonely, he could tell. She needed someone to keep her company throughout the day while he was at school. 

The idea came to him during his math test. A word problem about puppies and kittens caused him to gasp loudly and drop his pencil. Lucas shot him a strange look from the seat next to him but Mike ignored him. He knew exactly what to do. Needless to say, finishing that test was extremely difficult. 

* * *

 

After school let out, Mike called Joyce from the payphone in the parking lot, explaining his genius plan and hoping she’d go for it. Luckily she did, and Mike biked straight to the local pet store. 

 _There were so many choices_. Mike looked around, trying to find the perfect companion for her. He went from cage to cage until he spotted a small golden-colored dachshund. _Perfect_. 

* * *

 

Eleven paced around the living room, waiting for Mike to get home. His new routine consisted of going straight to Will’s house after school, but school had let out over an hour ago and Mike was nowhere to be seen. Not even Will had a clue where his friend was. Joyce, however, sat on the couch, her lips turned up in a small smile. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” was all she said. 

Eleven finally sat down next to Joyce and played with the hem of her new dress until she heard the door unlatch and swing open. 

“Mike!” She jumped up. Her eyes immediately went to the small lump covered in a blanket he was holding. 

“Sorry, it took a while to get home,” he said, throwing Joyce a smirk. 

Eleven noticed the exchange. “What is that?” She asked, frowning slightly at the mysterious lump. Suddenly, it moved, and she gasped. 

Mike took a seat on the couch. “I thought about how lonely you get when we’re at school,” he started. He looked up and saw Will and Jonathan sitting on the stairs, watching with smiles on their faces. “I thought you could maybe use a friend to keep you company.” He revealed what the blanket was covering. 

Eleven’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. She reached out cautiously and touched the puppy’s head. 

“She’s a dog,” Mike said. 

“Dog,” repeated Eleven, testing the new word on her tongue. 

“People keep dogs as pets. You can teach them stuff and they’ll cuddle with you. Oh, and they’re great listeners too.” 

Eleven smiled. “Pretty.” 

“I already kind of named her, but you can change it if you want. I named her after your favorite food.” 

“Eggo?” 

Mike laughed. “Yup. You like it?”

Eleven nodded. “I love it.” 

Mike gently put Eggo into El’s lap. The puppy immediately began to lick her face. 

She let out a high pitched giggle, and Mike couldn’t help but grin. “Thank you, Mike,” she said, reaching her hand out to touch his. 

Mike felt his cheeks flush. “I um, I thought maybe we can all, like, share her. You know, like, you, me, Dustin, Will, and Lucas. She can be like the group dog or something maybe,” he stuttered out. 

“I like that,” Eleven said. Eggo let out a sigh and rested her head on El’s leg. 

“I think she does too,” Mike observed, smiling down at the small puppy. “I’m glad you like her.” 

Eleven kept her hand resting against his and Mike wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So after writing this I remembered that Will actually had a dog in the show but I totally forgot, so let’s just pretend that dog wasn’t a part of the story (because that dog was never really featured much anyway) Sorry about that!


End file.
